Silver Eyed Dragonborn
by Rio Skyron
Summary: When the Dragonborn is cursed with Immortality, he watches the world end twice. He refuses to let it end a 3rd time, not when this time the death is slow and painful. This is the tale of the original Silver-Eyed Warrior, and his return. Vigilant mod places an important role in this. Rated M for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea I had for a long time that got tossed around in my head a lot. This version of the DovahKihn will have the Dragon-carved armor from the Legacy of the Dragonborn mod, will have a cloak wrapped around the armor with a hood, and will be wielding the Great Sword of order from the Vigilant Mod. This is going to be heavily influenced by the Vigilant Mod, and it's going to play an important part. So if you haven't already, I highly recommend you download the Vigilant Mod or watch a playthrough (as always I recommend Zero Period Productions), before reading this as this will have massive spoilers, especially for the ending. I will be going for the Bitter Ending with this story as it is more fitting for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, they are owned by Bethesda and Rooster teeth respectively. I also did not make the Vigilant Mod, that was created by Vicn on the Nexus and the voiced add on was created by was created by Aelar on the Nexus.**

Chapter 1: 3 Immortals

Datan was had just made it through Coldharbour, even had to fight Jygallag to prevent his forces from impeding his progress. He was now wielding his sword after Jygallag gifted it to him. But now he was going for Molag Bal.

He found him kneeling on the ground. " **Every Dream comes to an end. Even dreams that no longer need their dreamer cannot escape this fate.** " Molag Bal then stands up and faces Datan. " **Well then, let us finish this. Tell me who I am, who you are.** " And then he draws his weapon as Datan draws his sword of order and the clash with each other.

It was a long vicious battle that ended in Datan's victory, with him running the sword of order right through Molag Bal's chest. " **This isn't over,** " said Molag Bal as he cast a blast at Datan that appeared to heal his injuries. "What exactly have you done?" Datan asked. " **I have cursed you with Immortality, you will never die in battle, your wounds will always heal, you will never ascend to Sovengarde, you will outlive everyone and everything, including this world's end.** " Molag Bal turned to dust before Datan could rebute.

Datan then went through one last memory, this time it was of the mysterious Bard that would eventually become Molag Bal. He watched as he sang to Lamae, as she asked about why the song had such a sad ending and not a happy one, and wondered if it was perhaps missing the ending. The bard told her it was just that sad. Later Lamae perished and the Bard tried to bring her back but she came back wrong, as the first vampire. He walked as Laza approached him and begged for his family back. The Bard coldly replied that there is no true return from the dead. As the bard walked on he turned back into Datan as he saw Molag Bal sitting on a ledge. " **You know you still haven't told me your name,** " he said condescendingly.

Datan took of his Helmet, revealing a head of brown hair, a brown goatee, and Silver Eyes. "I am Datan, remember that name, for it is the name of the one who will destroy you," said Datan with sheer determination in his voice.

" **How amusing, I look forward to our battle,** " said Molag Bal before vanishing.

(What is left of Nirn)

The ghost of Altano appears to the Dovahkiin, "I often wonder, if we even made a difference, this fight, the weight that you carried, the sacrifices you made, the lives you've taken, was it all for nothing? I worry that Stendarr will judge me for what I've done, especially for the part I played in setting you down this path. There is blood on our hands, and blood always comes with a price. I don't know if you'll win, you're up against pure evil. He knows you're after him, he knows the stakes. This is about more then life or death, it's about the story we leave behind, the legend that survives us all. When you feel the cold grip of loneliness pulling at you, fight through it, because one way or another, Molag Bal is going to pay."

And with that the spirit vanished. "That's easy for you to say old friend," said Dovahkiin, "You're not the last living being on Nirn." Suddenly Dovahkiin felt two powerful presences. "Thanks to Bal, my goal of Defending Nirn will truly never be done, especially with these Grimm keeping me entertained."

(Elsewhere)

Dovahkihn went approached two powerful beings. On was golden, and felt like Light, and Life, the other was purple and felt like darkness and death.

Dovahkiin knew these two could only be gods. And in his experience, gods who made their presence known never had good intentions.

He drew his Greatsword of Order, "I am the protector of Nirn, state your business.

The purple one looked like he was about to do something but the gold one held up his hand. " **Perhaps it would be best to let me do the talking Brother,** " it said before turning to Dovahkiin.

" **I am the God of Light, creation, and life, and this is my brother, the God of Darkness, destruction, and death,** " explained the now identified Light God, " **We came because after my brother created the Grimm in a temper tantrum, we decided we should make something together, we had assumed this planet was uninhabited, and we will now take our experiment elsewhere.** "

Dovahkiin just sheathed his blade, "No need, you are correct in that this planet is uninhabited, I am the sole survivor. I apologize for my hostility, its just that in my history gods who make their presence known usually have malevolent intentions, one such god cursed me with Immortality. Carry on with this experiment, it would be nice to not be the only one here anymore."

" **May we ask your name,** " said the Light God.

"I have forgotten my name long ago," said Dovahkiin, "Call me Dovahkiin, it means Dragonborn."

" **Well that's certainly an odd coincidence considering we can turn into dragons,** " said the Darkness God who would have smirked if he had a visible mouth.

" **Now we just need places for us to stay,** " said the Light God.

"Well there is the spot where one of the moons came crashing down to Nirn," Dovahkiin began before the Dark God suddenly screamed " **DIBS!** " and just bolted. The light God just shook his head in amusement at his brother's antics.

(many many years later)

Salem had just watched humanity die, while she lived on, after the God of Light cursed her with immortality. She was alone, she would never see Ozma again. But there was one last hope. She went to the Dark God's Pool. After all if the Light God's Pool granted her immortality, maybe the Dark God's pool would have the opposite effect and kill her.

( **Play Vigilant OST- Sad Ending** )

But when she through herself in, she felt unimaginable pain as she felt her self-transforming. Her hair turned White, her eyes turned red, her skin turned white, even her nails turned black. She screamed.

" **I can end it for you child,** " said a mysterious voice. She turned and saw a figure appear. It was not human, but also not a Grimm. "Who are you?" Salem asked. " **I am Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Domination, and I have come to offer you a deal.** "

"What did you mean can end it for me?" asked Salem.

Molag Bal just held out a Red Crystal, " **I can make a deal with you, if you can fill this crystal, the Ada Bal, with over 10,000 souls, I will strip you of your immortality.** "

"But Humanity is all gone," Salem said.

Molag Bal just waved her off, " **Humanity will always find a way to emerge, it has once before after all, so do we have a deal?** "

"No," said Salem, "I may be desperate but I know a demon when I see one."

" **Kukukuku, that's certainly rich given your current appearance,** " said Molag Bal cackling, " **Regardless, I am nothing if not patient, one way or another, you will come around to my way of thinking.** "

He then tossed her the Ada Bal, " **You may keep the Ada Bal, if you ever change your mind, just pick it up and call my name 3 times and I will come to you.** "

And with that Molag Bal vanished as Salem swam her way back up.

( **End Song** )

(a few more years later)

Dovahkiin was walking down a forest trail. He wasn't active in the last several centuries since he met the Brother gods, but he had kept his ear to the ground. He was sad, that humanity had perished once again, but at least the Gods came to say goodbye to him and explained what happened (though they didn't name any names), before they left the world that was now officially a Remnant of what it used to be. He had noticed humanity resurfaced once again. He had emerged from his life as a hermit, when her heard tales of an Immortal Witch. As an immortal himself he was greatly interested.

Which is what brought him to this forest Cottage. He knocked on the door and an albino white haired woman answered.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Are you the Immortal Witch who lives here?" asked Dovahkiin.

"Who's asking?" the woman asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just a fellow immortal who understands your burden," said Dovahkiin.

"Call me Salem," said the woman as they exchanged stories.

Salem left out the part about Molag Bal's deal, and the role she played in ending humanity.

"I feel your pain," said Dovahkiin, "when I was first cursed I too tried taking my own life a few times." He sighed sadly, "I wish I remembered my birth name, Dovahkiin is technically just a title after all."

Later Dovahkiin got up to leave, "Well I better get going, needless to say, I will visit again, it is nice to have a friend to talk to."

"I'm your friend?" asked Salem.

"Of course, we are kindred spirits, both cursed with Immortality by a Deity, plus we won't outlive each other."

(meanwhile in Limbo)

As Ozma was talking to the Light God after he was given his mission the Light God had one more thing to say.

" **I'd recommend you seek out a warrior who goes by Dovahkiin, he might prove a useful ally, and it would be good for him to get out more.** "

(A few years later)

Dovahkiin was standing in the middle of the path to Salem's Cottage, as he felt a powerful presence approaching.

He saw blonde haired, brown eyed man with a staff approach.

"State your business," said Dovahkiin drawing his Greatsword of Order, "If you have any intention to harm my friend, you will die here."

"Wait," said the man, "my name is Ozma and I'm here to…"

"Ozma?" asked Dovahkiin recognizing the name.

He then sheathed his blade, "Say no more I can guess why you are here," then turned around and gestured for Ozma to follow him. "Follow me, oh and call me Dovahkiin." Because his back was turned, he didn't notice Ozma's shocked expression.

As they approached the cottage Dovahkiin decided to ask him, "So how did you return?" asked Dovahkiin.

"I was put into a reincarnation cycle, so even if this body dies, I will just be reborn into a new one," replied Ozma.

However before Ozma could explain further they arrived at the cottage.

Salem was rejoiced to see Ozma again, but held back some information which was understandable for Dovahkiin. However he couldn't help think Ozma was holding back info as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your friend here?" asked Ozma gesturing to Dovahkiin.

"Yep feel free to talk about me, it's not like I'm standing 2 feet from you or anything," said Dovahkiin sarcastically.

Salem chuckled before speaking, "He's a bit of a kindred spirit, he is a fellow immortal. He too was cursed by a god, in a time before the brother gods came here."

Ozma's eyes widened as Dovahkiin took his helmet off, and grinned, "Have I got quite a lot of stories for you."

(many years later)

Many years had passed and a lot had happened in that time. Ozma and Salem became the new gods. Dovahkiin assisted them when he could. We had three immortals.

When they married, Dovahkiin became their best man. When they had children, Dovahkiin became the godfather and was dubbed "Uncle Dovahkiin" by them.

But one day Ozma told them his real mission, the relics that were scattered across the world, and the day of Judgement.

Salem said this wasn't needed, but Dovahkiin had a bad feeling. He would later wish he confronted Ozpma back when he and Salem reunited.

For this night he was rushing to their residence. He saw a lot of Grimm heading there, and he felt a burst of power there earlier.

When he arrived, was mortified by what he saw, it would be forever burned into his brain.

( **Play Vigilant OST- Fall of Molag Bal** )

He saw the ruins of the home, the corpses of the children, the burnt dead body of Ozma, and Salem, standing over them all.

Salem turned and saw Dovahkiin standing there with the look of pure horror on his eyes.

At that point a power lying Dormant inside Dovahkiin since his birth finally emerged, and exploded out of him. His Silver eyes began to glow with a Silver Light.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " he screamed as the light that came vaporized all the approaching Grimm.

Salem was shocked by what she saw.

Dovahkiin drew his blade which proceeded to get coated in a Silver Light as his eyes continued to glow, " **You killed them, your own children! YOU MONSTER!** " he shouted as he lunged at her.

What followed was a long and grueling battle. Some say the heavens themselves were split.

At the end Dovahkiin's eyes just lost their silver glow. He just sheathed his blade confusing Salem.

"This battle is pointless," he said, "We cannot kill each other."

"I apologize for my outburst, the site was just so horrible, and gave me terrible memories." Dovahkiin said as he indeed remembered waking up in a cottage, with a dead mother and daughter, with their blood on his hands.

"I will return to solitude, I should never have gotten so attached," said Dovahkiin with tears in his eyes.

( **End Song** )

Salem just watched Dovahkiin walk off. She was alone again, just like the Dovahkiin. The gods will pay for all of this. But she needs help. Then she remembered something.

( **Play Dragonfable Soundtrack- The Citadel** )

She went into the rubble of her home and found it. The Ada Bal. She picked it up and held it to the sky. "Molag Bal, Molag Bal, Molag Bal."

And Molag Bal appeared. " **I knew you'd see things my way eventually.** "

"I want more than just my immortality removed," said Salem, "I want revenge on the Gods who did this to me, Ozma told me that when the Relics are gathered, they will return, and when they do I want them to pay."

" **Hmm then, I can help with that as well, to assist you I will give you a gift as an advance, the power to control the Grimm. All I ask is a bonus is that you kill the one named Datan.** "

"Who is Datan?" asked Salem.

" **I believe you know him as Dovahkiin,** " said Molag Bal smirking at the look of anger on Salem's face.

( **End Song** )

(Many more years later)

After everything Dovahkiin had returned to Vigilant Keep which was still standing after all this time.

There he was visited by a familiar presence.

"Ozma," said Dovahkiin cooly.

"Dovahkiin, I need your help," said Ozma in his new body.

"No," said Dovahkiin, "the blood of your children is just as much on your hands as Salem's. And this all could have been avoided if you told Salem the truth from the beginning."

"Get out of my sight," said Dovahkiin.

Ozma dejected just walked out.

(Centuries later)

Pyrrha was about to meet her end at the hands of Cinder Fall, and Ruby was just about to watch. Her Silver Eyes were already about to awaken. But something unexpected happened.

Cinder's bow was destroyed, and the Grimm Dragon was sliced right as Ruby's Silver eyes awakened.

"Who dares!" shouted Cinder.

A warrior, in knights armor and a cloak appeared.

"I had originally intended to just stand by. But this isn't like before. This world is dying slowly, and I cannot afford to sit on the Sidelines anymore," said the warrior. He looked towards Ruby, "I can see there are others like me."

"Who do you think you are!" shouted Cinder.

"I am cursed with Immortality, the last Vigilant of Stendarr, body of a mortal, but the blood, heart and Soul of a Dragon, I am the defender of this world, I am Dovahkiin, the Dragonborn!"

And with that there was an explosion.

(Meanwhile at the bottom of the tower)

Jaune and Qrow were rushing to the tower only to see it go up in flames.

"PYRRHA!"

"RUBY!"

They both shouted. But then they saw something.

( **Play Magna Defender Theme** )

They saw a figure in the flames. As he came out they saw he was a warrior, in knights armor wrapped in a cloak.

He was holding two figures over his shoulders.

Jaune's and Qrow's eyes widened.

It was Ruby and Pyrrha.

He set them down.

"Are they?" asked Jaune.

"They are alive, just unconscious," said the warrior.

"Who are you?" asked Qrow.

The figure removed his helmet and Qrow was shocked by what he saw, Silver eyes.

"Someone who has remained out of this fight for too long. I have long since forgotten my true name, you can call me Dovahkiin."

"It can't be," said Glynda Goodwitch who showed up at that moment.

Dovahkiin proceeded to walk on. Qrow ran up to him to catch up. "Wait where are you going?"

"Don't worry, this is isn't the last time we meet," said the warrior as he put his helmet back on, "I have a feeling out path's are destined to cross again."

"This thing between us isn't over Salem," said Dovahkiin.

( **End Song** )

 **Man what a way to kick off a new story.**

 **I'm kinda speechless on what to say here, but in the meantime, as always, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, Suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please remember to leave a review, it really does help out a lot.**


	2. The Die is Cast

**Hello everyone I totally have not gotten caught up playing the Mass Effect Trilogy. I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Anyway, I recently had the plot come to me and decided to write something down before I got distracted again.**

 **Also the pairings, the options are either Salem, or Sienna Khan. That's it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything and blah blah blah.**

Chapter 2: The Die is Cast

As Salem's generals were mocking Cinder for her defeat Salem walked in.

"And just how did Cinder fail?" asked Salem, "She became our new Fall Maiden, she destroyed Vale's CCT, and she killed Ozpin."

"Yet she failed against some random warrior," said Watts.

Salem smirked, "So in other words you are saying I am weak?"

Watts's eyes widened, "No I'm not saying that at all, I'm just saying that Cinder…"

"Is completely justified in losing to someone who rivals even me in power," Salem Interrupted.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Dovahkiin was an old friend of mine, we ere kindred spirits, both cursed with Immortality, but when it came to my ancient battle with Ozma, he showed up at the wrong time. He only saw me standing over Ozma's corpse, and the bodies of my Children," said Salem as a tear went down her eye for a moment.

"I see," said Hazel, "That would look bad."

"Why didn't you warn us about him?" asked Emerald angrily.

"Because I didn't think he would be relevant, you see after our battle he went into solitude, up until his confrontation with Cinder, he had never been seen nor heard from. The only hint I had to his location was some kind of village where the Grimm did not go. Since he wasn't doing anything I left him alone. Partly because he wasn't actively opposing me, and partly in respect for our friendship."

"However, on to business, with Dovahkiin now in play Cinder must remain by my side for the time being, Tyrian you must seek out the Spring Maiden, Watts, I need you to meet our contact in Mistral, and Hazel, I need you to arrange a meeting with the White Fang Leader Sienna Khan. Adam has been Agreeable, hopefully she will as well."

Cinder whispered something into Emerald's ear. "Cinder wants to know what about the Silver Eyed Girl?" asked Emerald.

"Yes that would be a problem, especially with Dovahkiin around, Tyrian the Spring Maiden can wait bring me the one called Ruby Rose alive."

Tyrian looked nervous for a moment, "As much as I love serving you milady, what if this "Dovahkiin" shows up?" he asked.

"That is why I will be sending you back up."

Tyrian laughed at that.

(The Road to Mistral)

Raven was talking to Qrow, "And you should be careful about who you stalk I hear you've been stalking a certain Dragonborn."

"How do you know about that?" asked Qrow.

"Because I told her," said a voice.

Qrow turned and sure enough the warrior from Beacon was literally at the next table with a drink of his own.

"Well my work is done," said Raven as she made a portal out.

Qrow sighed and walked over to Dovahkiin's table.

"I don't like being followed," said Dovahkiin.

"If it makes you feel any better, and less wary I might add, you're merely a secondary objective for me, I'm keeping an eye on someone else, whom you also seem to be keeping an eye on apparently," said Qrow.

"You speak of the Silver-Eyed Hatchling," said Dovahkiin.

"She's my Niece," said Qrow, "I care for her, but also know that the enemy is likely gunning for her."

"So she is bait to draw out Salem, I'd say I don't approve, but I'm doing the same thing so that would make me a hypocrite, so what do you see we work together for now," said Dovahkiin holding out his glass.

Qrow toasted him, "To our new alliance I guess."

(Elsewhere)

Salem walked to a shrine and Molag Bal appeared, " **Is there something you need?** " he asked.

"Datan has finally come out of hiding," said Salem, "I need you to send someone to aid Tyrian in his mission as Datan is likely to interfere."

" **Ah yes, I even have someone in mind, someone who had been looking forward to settling a score with Datan.** "

"If I may ask, what does Datan being here mean exactly?" Salem asked.

Molag Bal cackled, " **I'll tell you what it means!** " he said, " **The Die is cast all of the pieces are in place, and now the true battle is about to approach.** "

 **Okay I'm not gonna lie, I finished the entirety of the Mass Effect Trilogy before evening writing a majority of this chapter and finishing it lol. And now I have another fic idea in my head. DAMN! YOU! BRAIN!**

 **Also I saw Gen:Lock, made a good first impression so far. Also Been watching Zero Period Productions' playthrough of Rigmor of Cyrodil. Ironically one of the villains of that is also Molag Bal.**

 **Fucking Molag Bal am I right? Lol.**

 **It's always Molag Bal. If you ever a mod maker and need Daedra Villain? Use Molag Bal, everyone loves to use Molag Bal lol. With a few exceptions.**

 **Anyway if you have any comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review, it really does help out a lot.**


End file.
